Devotion
by MageNellofGalla
Summary: It's been a while since he's started courting her. Shouldn't she answer by now? But there's that... unsure feeling. One thing to do, isn't there? Knock on his door and see what happens. EriJade. Human!Stuck.


Jade took three steps away from the door, and then another three back.

"I dunno…" she said to Dave on the bench.

The boy with the black Capricorn shirt on rolled his eyes. "Just _go _for it."

She whined and scuttled back to the bench. "I shouldn't. I can't."

He took his shades off. Her breath caught in her throat; he never took his shades off. "Jade, do you want the Eridan ass… or not?"

"No!" she yelped, a hand gripping the back of the bench and her cheeks warming up. Eridan had been courting her for a while, somewhat. Helping her with carrying things, treating her to dinner. At first, she'd thought he was a complete creep, but she'd realized he was also really sweet. Plus, he never went too far—without permission.

She bit her lip and looked down. "Well, not exactly." She said softly, fixing the circle black-rimmed glasses on her nose.

"Yes exactly," he said. It sounded final. "Now march up to that front door and ring the goddamned doorbell."

She opened her mouth to protest, eyes wide. She didn't know the right things to say. She sat down, a leg folded on the bench so she could face him. "Yeah, okay, but what if he—I dunno, something bad….?"

He crossed his legs and hit the back of his right fingers on his palm to emphasize his words. "Jade, you pulled me out of my apartment from a gaming session. A fucking boss battle." He looked at her, head bowed in a serious stare.

"That was stupid, y'know. Overreacting. Stupidly overreacting! I should've called first." She shook her head. "N-no, I shouldn't have even gone to you at all. And I'm so sorry; I'll make it up to you," she babbled, words going a hundred miles a minute. "Let's go back, I'll order pizza for you." Dave shook his head. "_And _I'll pay for it."

He didn't move. Jade looked at him expectantly, eyes panicked.

"How much do you have to spend?" he asked.

Jade reached for her wallet. Dave clucked his tongue and shook his head, face pulled into a slight wince. "No, Jade. I meant that ironically "

She whined. He gripped her by the shoulders and she pouted. "I know you can do this. You've shot animals on that island of yours before, haven't you?"

She nodded slowly. "But I don't want to _shoot _him, It's just—"

"That's not—" He sighed. "What I mean is, you're tough enough to wrestle alligators—"

"I never did that."

"I know you can do this," he continued, raising his voice over hers.

She pursed her lips, feeling excessively hot from nervousness—or maybe excitement? She sighed. "Alright, alright."

Dave nodded and withdrew his hands. "Atta girl."

She felt him clap her on the back as she stood up and walked to the door.

Jade looked back at him and he gave a nod. His shades were back on already. She clenched her fists into the green and blue patterned dress she'd decided to wear. Her eyes suddenly magnified every detail of the doorway. White wood, white doorbell, grey floor, grey and peach brick. She let out a breath.

On three. She'd ring on three.

One.

She lifted up her hand.

Two.

She gulped.

Three.

She clenched her jaw. Here goes—She heard the ringing sound without really knowing she'd pressed the button. She jumped back, hands covering her mouth. Maybe she could just run away. A game of nicky nicky nine doors. Yeah. That'd be the perfect alibi!

She was about to bolt when the door opened to Eridan's brother, Cronus. She recognized him from the scar on his upper right forehead and the difference of his eyes. They were rounder. "Why hello there, little lady," he said, voice smooth. He did, however, have an interesting problem combining v's and w's. She blushed, tugging at her dress. She opened her mouth to ask for Eridan, but didn't get much farther than that.

"Cronus." She recognized Eridan's voice and stretched her neck to look past Cronus. "Who is it?" he called.

"It's uh—" Cronus paused. She looked at him and noticed his eyes were glued to her body. She swallowed hard. This was a bit uncomfortable. "It's your friend, I think." He lowered his voice. "But, y'know, you and I could be friends too." He winked and she flushed bright red. "More than friends, even."

"E-eridan?" she called nervously. She heard the sound of clattering and soon, Eridan was nudging Cronus to the side.

"Hey, Jade," he said, smiling. Under his breath, he said, "Why didn't you tell me it was Jade in the first place?"

Cronus smirked. "How would I know this is the girl you were talking about? I was expecting the whore you bought."

Eridan glanced at her. "He's joking." He elbowed him hard in the stomach.

Jade's eyes darted between them, alarmed. "Uh…"

"Don't worry about it," Cronus said in a labored voice. He cleared his throat. "I'm joking. Honest. Anyhow, wonderful meeting you, Jade. I hope we get a chance to be better acquainted with each other." Eridan started pushing him away. "I'm an Aquarius," he continued, straining his neck to stay in the door frame. "Like long walks on the beach, writing music—" And then he was out, and she heard him laughing.

Eridan leaned on the door frame, fixing his hipster glasses. He gave an anxious half-smile. "So, what are you doing here?"

Jade let her eyes skim his body. He wore jeans and a striped purple and white shirt. She looked back into his purplish-blue eyes. What _was_ she doing there…? "Well, I…" She was supposed to ask him out; Rose had told her to test him somehow, to test his devotion. She still wasn't completely certain how she'd do it, but… she thought it was a good idea, what with unsure emotions. But first, she was going to give him something. "Right, uh-" She dug into her pocket. "Cookies." She handed the bag to him. "I made them. Thought you might want some."

He accepted to bag and turned it over in his hands. "You shouldn't have," he said, smiling. He looked up at her. "And you could've just called me, and I could've come over."

She shrugged. "I just... y'know, wanted to go to your house." She could recall the first time he'd spoken to her. It had been so awkward, and filled with trying-hard pickup lines. Now, they were more comfortable with each other.

"Oh." And he blushed. "Well, if you want, you could stay a while." He moved to step aside until she shook her head.

"No, no, no," she blurted. "With your brother here?" She shook her head more. "No, thanks."

He laughed. "Right." He'd obviously heard him hitting on her just moments ago.

"He's a lot like you," she said, amusement in her voice.

He gave a half smile. "But he snores at night," he whispered. "And I'm more handsome." Jade giggled and he stepped out, closing the door behind him. He took her hand. "So, wanna go for a walk? I could get you ice cream."

She looked down at their hands and grinned. She turned to see Dave give his thumbs up and walk up the sidewalk. She turned back. Eridan was looking over her shoulder. He blinked and looked back at her. She giggled. "Shore."

He laughed and started walking. "I'm goin' for a walk," he called to his brother.

"Use protection!" Cronus answered.

He went red. "He's joking again."

Jade chortled, a hand on her mouth. "I know." She tugged on his hand to steer him to the right. Wouldn't' want to bump into Dave.

"The ice cream parlor's the other way," he pointed out, looking the other direction. He followed anyway.

She laughed, noting how her attempt to sound offhanded failed terribly. "I know, I just want to… Spend more time with you."

"But we can't even get to the ice cream parlor through here." He pointed casually behind him and looked at Jade.

She looked down, adjusting her glasses. "Well…"

He nodded. "That's alright. We don't need ice cream."

She smiled up at him gratefully. Thank goodness he didn't ask why. For some reason, she didn't want to explain how she called Dave just for moral support for knocking on his door. "So… how's life?"

"Better, now that you're here," he said casually.

She pushed him and blew air out of her nose bashfully. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, but smiled as she did so.

"What? It's true," he retaliated lightheartedly, grinning down at her.

She looked away, but she could still feel the warmth of his hands. They were soft, as they always were. She could sense his eyes on her, and he pulled on his arm to close the little distance between them. She glanced at her hand and then set her gaze on his eyes. She watched them slip to observe her sharp nose, and thin pink lips. And she knew that he was probably thinking about kissing her. Heck, maybe she was too. She wrinkled her nose and averted her eyes. Not now.

"I might only be staying for a year, y'know," she stated as they walked.

Her long lost cousin, John, (who she'd coincidentally met online) was having her at his house for about one year, as an… educational program. She'd lived on an island all her life; she'd been curious about the city, school, other people, and she'd begged to stay for a minimum of one year. Her relatives seemed to like her, despite the fact she was a tad eccentric—or maybe in spite of. Carrying guns everywhere she went, taming wild animals in the backyard, her dream robot. Not to mention her complicated backstory. She'd told it a few times now, but they haven't understood yet. She'd given up in the end.

He nodded, fitting his fingers snug through hers. "I know. You've carped so before." He leaned towards her. "Only means that we ought to savor the moments we have together."

She giggled. "Uncharacteristically optimistic of you."

He shrugged. "You make me happy."

Jade turned her head to smile without letting him see. "You—" But she didn't think there was anything to reply. She felt the gun she strapped to her thigh to check if it was still there, which was irrational since it couldn't have gone anywhere.

"Do you have one on the other side too?" he asked, pressing a hand to her left thigh.

She gasped and pulled away, detangling herself from him. "Eridan! Don't just—" Heat spread throughout her body.

Eridan nodded. "Alright, alright." He put an arm around her shoulders. "I was just curious. My apologies; I'll stop."

Jade swallowed and frowned. "You know that I always keep at least two guns on me." But oh well. She scooted closer to him as they walked. This seemed more comfortable anyways.

They walked like that, talking about mutual friends and general gossip, until they reached the main road. "Oh, look," she exclaimed, pointing at a brown building. "Starbucks. Didn't see that last week." She looked up at him. "We could go there."

He shrugged. "Why not?"

She clapped her hands in excitement. "Race you?" She watched him expectantly.

Eridan smirked. "Three, two, one, go," he said, quickly. He started running, and so did she.

"Not fair," she protested, laughing. But she ran faster than him, from all the daily exercise. She beat him to the glass doors. "Hah!" she said, breathing labored. She rested her hands on her knees.

He arrived shortly after, a hand on his chest. He leaned against the building's wall, leaning his head back. "You win," he admitted, smiling. He turned and opened the door. "After you." He waved her in.

Jade let out a breath that would've been a laugh, had she not been so winded. She went inside, Eridan following. They sat at a small two-customer table. "Just a minute," she breathed, holding up a hand.

He plopped down across from her. "A course." He put his forearms near the edge of the table and rested his forehead on his hands. She laughed. It took them a moment to catch their breath.

"I'll have the blueberry Frappuccino," she said when she could. She folded her hands on the table.

Eridan nodded and stood with a groan. He went over to the counter.

She looked around and bit her lip. Down to business. Something to test his devotion? She didn't know what to do, really. Maybe she could just… go with it? That's what she did most of the time. She swung her legs and waited. Things would work out.

"Five minutes." He slipped back into his seat and ran his fingers through his hair.

Jade smiled. "Okie dokie." She reached across the table to run her hands against his skin. It was always so soft. "What do you use, anyways?" she joked.

Eridan laughed. "Aveeno." She snorted and he watched as her fingers ghosted over his arms, then the back of his hand.

She could feel goose bumps as she held his hand. "I should try that."

He shook his head. "You don't need it."

"I _beg," _she practically scoffed. "To differ."

"If there's anything I don't like about you, it's your dress," he said offhandedly, shrugging. She frowned. "I don't like the pattern. I should buy you some new ones." He smirked.

Jade laughed. "Right. Know that my favorite colors are green…"

"Green and black," he intercepted. "I know." She nodded and looked him in the eyes. So he remembered.

"Jade Ampora!"

Both of their heads turned. She raised a brow. "Jade Ampora?"

"Has a nice ring to it," he explained shortly before going over to pick up their order.

Jade glared at the pattern on the table. "Jade Ampora," she whispered to herself. It didn't sound too farfetched. Seconds later, she saw a plastic cup in front of her nose. She almost went cross-eyed, looking at it.

"Blueberry Frappuccino," he said.

She grabbed it and took a sip. "Mmm…" She looked up at him as he sat back down. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," he replied. He'd ordered the Raspberry Frapp. He tasted it and smacked his lips. "This stuff is pretty good." He arched his brows.

"Of course. Starbucks is, like, the best," she said matter-of-factly.

"I beg to differ," he remonstrated. "I know a better café."

She raised a brow. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." He took another sip. "I'll take you some time."

She shrugged. "Well, maybe it's because Starbucks is the only café I've ever been to. You should show me around the city; my relatives don't usually have a lot of—" There was something wrong. Her eyebrows furrowed as she ran her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "Is that…?" Strawberry. She was severely allergic to strawberries.

"Hmm?" He tilted his head.

"Eridan," she breathed. She shut her eyes tight, feeling lightheaded. Her skin took on a blue-ish hue. "Strawberries." She opened her eyes; they were dilated. Darkness entered the edges of her vision. Her throat hurt when she swallowed and her shoulders rose when she tried to breathe.

He put the cup on the table and stared at her. "Jade, no." He stood.

Everything went black.

Eridan's heart was in overdrive. He fell to his knees by her side, heartbeat thumping in his temples and his hand and his heart. Everywhere. Everything. He listened to check if she was breathing. Barely. He checked under her dress for an EpiPen. She wore shorts underneath, thankfully. Otherwise, it would've been a bigger distraction. But there was nothing but guns.

"Does anyone have an EpiPen?" he yelled, looking at the customers. They turned the other cheek, save for a few children watching in horror and a woman standing to see what was happening.

"Cod damn…" he whispered. Surely they had an EpiPen at home. He'd just have to ask her cousin, or uncle. If they were there. He lifted her up and into his arms, trying his best to keep her legs higher than the rest of her body, to encourage blood flow to her vital organs. He'd researched about this when she'd told him about her severe strawberry allergy. She seemed lighter; maybe because he'd been working out ever since he last gave her a piggyback ride. Her skin was cool and wet from sweat. She was so still…

"Here we go." He burst through the door and ran down the sidewalk. His vision was so clear; all his senses were heightened. He could feel the concrete under his shoes, the sound of the clopping going faster than he knew he could run. He felt her body pressing to his, and the way her head lolled onto his arm. "C'mon, c'mon."

He was agile. He turned the corner without a hitch, adjusting her in his arms. "Why the fuck did you leave home without your EpiPen, you _idiot_," he said under his breath. Any tears that formed dried in the wind. Twenty minutes. It had been a twenty minute walk from his house to Starbucks. He had to make it in less than half of that, and her house was three minutes away from his.

His throat was raw when he passed his house. How much time had passed? He wasn't sure. He hoped that it hadn't been that much time. He hoped that his legs wouldn't give out. But it didn't feel like they did. Hell, he could run a fucking _marathon_ in five minutes, just as long as it was to save Jade's life.

She'd been his first… somewhat "success." Not many other girls tolerated his constant flirting. No other girls _liked_ his constant flirting. But she also wasn't just a default character—no, never. He loved her, with all her weirdness, her enthusiasm in guns, her resourcefulness. And he knew—well, Cronus fed it down his throat—that when you're young, you can't be sure. But he was; he swore that he was. And he couldn't lose her.

He quickened his pace, if that was even _possible._ They arrived at her house. He almost missed it, what with all the repetitive designs around the neighborhood. He ran to the doorway and kicked it, hard. "Open up!" he called, voice hoarse. He breathed heavily. "Jade's… she had something strawberry!" He rested his forehead on the white door. He kicked some more. "Open the fuck up, Egbert!"

John opened the door, sweat on his forehead. He had wireless headgear askew on his head. "What did you do?" he demanded, staring at his cousin. "Get in." He stepped out of the way and Eridan ran in, setting her on the couch.

"We went to Starbucks. She ordered the blueberry frapp." He moved hair out of her motionless face, shaking his head. Hm. There were red elevated areas on her skin everywhere. When did those get there? "I don't know what—" And now the tears materialized. He blinked them away. This was his fault. It had to be. He was the one with her. He should've _done_ something. He should've noticed! "I'm sorry…" He kissed her on the cheek.

The boy went up the stairs and returned in practically less than three seconds with the EpiPen. He pierced it through her dress and into her thigh, and Eridan gasped. John looked at the bewildered boy. "That's what you're supposed to do." He took it out ten seconds later and put it on the coffee table, rubbing his face. He started massaging the area, simultaneously putting pillows under her legs. He listened to her breathing. "It's shallow, but it's there." He looked at Eridan. "So no funny business."

He flushed. "I wasn't planning on giving her CPR, if that's what you're thinking." He took her hand in his, lip twitching.

John nodded after a while. "Alright." And he went upstairs to fetch a blanket covered with the model of the atom design. He laid it on her and tucked the sides in, biting his lip. "She's so cold."

"I know." Silence fell between them, only breathing and the ticking of the clock flowing through the air. He took this time to take note of his surroundings. John wore a white shirt with what looked like a smiling green worm on it? He also had plaid shorts on. Judging by the headgear, he was in the middle of playing a game, or watching a video.

They were in the living room. The couch was brown corduroy, the carpet, tan. Paintings of clowns decorated the room, even up the stairs and along the halls. Man, these people were really enthusiastic about clowns. There was also a statue in front of the—no, wait, is that real human skin? He averted his eyes. Maybe he didn't want to do so much examining.

He caressed her cheek. "So how long does it take to…?"

"A few minutes," John said, sitting on the coffee table. "She'll be fine. This isn't the first time it's happened."

Eridan rubbed his eyes. Right. Not like she was going to die. Crying was stupid.

"So you're the guy," he stated stiffly.

He chanced a glance at Jade's male cousin. "The guy?"

"The _guy_!" he repeated. "The guy who she's been talking about for the past few weeks?"

His head jerked back. "A few weeks, eh?"

John slapped his hand over his mouth. "I don't think I should've said that."

Eridan smacked his lips. "Well." If Jade wasn't unconscious, that would've been wonderful news. Considering the situation, how much Jade spoke of him was irrelevant and unimportant. What was important was her consciousness. He ran his fingers through his hair in agitation. When was she going to wake up?

) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) (

Jade felt skin on hers. Warm, soft, smooth. Smooth, especially. "Eridan?" She heard a gasp, and then a hand brushing hair away from her face. Her head lolled into the palm. She didn't bother opening her eyes just yet.

"Thank cod you're fine," Eridan whispered.

"I'm tougher than that," she remonstrated, moving her legs. Pillows. She rubbed her skin. There was a hint of a rash, but only a hint. Her eyes fluttered open. "You look older," was the first thing she told him. He _did _look rather tired.

He laughed. "Technically speaking, we get older every second. You were out for ten minutes."

She rolled her eyes and sat up. Of course he'd be technical at a time like this. "I'm fine now." She sat up, only to be pushed back down by the shoulders. "Hey!"

Eridan shook his head. "No, you stay put," he ordered. "I thought you were a goner!" He rubbed the back of his fingers across her cheek.

She went red, but she didn't recoil from his touch. "You always overreact," she reasoned. He overreacted for her, specifically. She pulled at her dress. "How'd I get here anyways?"

He shrugged. "I carried you." Her eyes widened. That was a twenty minute walk from his house—to think that he carried her… "Yep. Speaking of which, my legs are krillin' me." He grimaced and rubbed a thigh.

Jade grinned. If that wasn't devotion, then what was? "Yes," she said, and hugged him tight.

He hesitated. "Yes?" But he returned the embrace anyways.

"Yes. My answer is yes." She closed her eyes and reveled in his sweet scent. "Yes."

"Oh." He rubbed her back. "_Oh,"_ he repeated. "That's—that's great. Unexpected but… great!" He laughed and pulled away.

She giggled, arms around his neck. He pressed his forehead to hers. "I can't believe you don't keep an EpiPen on you," he said jokingly. "You keep guns on your thighs but not a damned EpiPen."

"Wait," she stated skeptically. "You checked?"

He laughed and kissed her on the nose.

"That's not an answer, Eridan!" she protested. But she liked being kissed, so she shut up and let him press his lips to her eyelids.

"Ahem!"

She retracted her arms and he sprang away, sitting his butt on the floor.

"I'm happy about all this," John said, mixing tea as he walked into the room. "I really am, but I'd rather not watch my sister smooch a dude I barely know."

They both blushed. "Is that oolong?" she asked, to avert the attention.

Her relative nodded. "Just the way you like it." He placed it on the coffee table. "Two squirts of honey and a quarter milk."

She beamed at him. "Thank you." She picked it up and lifted her head as best she could to give it a sip. She gave a satisfied, "Mmm," and glanced at Eridan, who was looking meekly up at John. The black-haired girl set the cup back down. "John, I believe we interrupted you in the middle of a game?" She quirked a brow.

He shook his head and adjusted his rectangular glasses. "Nah, it's fine." She cleared her throat persistently. "Although I do have a paper to write." He went back up. "Careful," he warned before he closed his bedroom door.

She laughed. "Sorry, I guess."

Eridan shook his head. "I understand." He kneeled back beside her.

"So what should we call each other?" Jade questioned. "Not babe," she scoffed. "Nor baby. Or sweetheart." She rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking love," he stated, looking into her green eyes.

"I'm thinking about love too," she joked. "We've fallen into it together."

Eridan laughed. "No, we're lovers, so we'll call each other love." Jade nodded in understanding. "There's something profound in calling the one you love, "love."" He put his face close to hers. "Because they're basically the love of your life."

She smirked, digging her head back into the cushions. "So flowery."

"You like it," he said, wrinkling his nose. He leaned in to touch his lips to hers, and her eyes closed. This was her first kiss, ever. Her thoughts fluctuated between _Eridan's kissing me,_ _this is my first kiss, _and _Oooh… this feels nice. _She kissed him back softly, and she felt his hand cup her cheek

"Eridan!" John warned.

He broke it off abruptly, sitting down on his calves. He sighed. How the fuck did he see that?

She bit her lip. "Maybe he'll lighten up when I introduce you to his dad."

He nodded slowly. "Your uncle… right." She could see his Adam's apple bob up and down.

She chortled and nudged him. "It'll be fine."

"I know!" he said defensively. "I'm not even nervous." He leaned close to whisper. "Should I wear a tie?"

Jade shook her head and snorted. "He does like hats, though."

"What, and cover up this hair?" He tousled it up. "I'll wear a tie, just not a hat."

"Of course," she mocked. She sat up with a groan and rolled her shoulder blades. She looked around. "Did you _leave_ your drink at Starbucks?"

He waved his hand to dismiss it. "Yes, and we are _never going to Starbucks again_," he said seriously.

She snorted. "But it's, like, the best—"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, _no," _he almost slurred.

"One less "no" and I'd have suspicions that you've been hanging with Vriska," Jade joked.

He laughed. "I haven't," he promised, and kissed her on the cheek.

"You missed," she sing-songed before pressing her lips to his. She opened an eye the tiniest bit to see his eyes widen, and then flutter closed. She smiled.

"Jade!"

Eridan jumped away, clearing his throat.

"Cod damn, how does he _see any of this?"_ Jade demanded.

He laughed. "Just—Hey…"

She tilted her head.

"No more Starbucks."

She rolled her eyes, grinning. "No more Starbucks."

* * *

**(A/N) Here, have some EriJade. I like this ship, I guess only because I wrote them really cute and sweet. Teehee~ But I really do believe that Eridan would be like this to a lover, and with his brother. owo This is... my second Homestuck fic, I think. Yep, including the thing I wrote for my friend Janna. ****Anyhow, hope you liked it! Reviews are wonderful when shared~ And critique is warmly welcomed!**

**Warmest Regards, **

**Nell**


End file.
